


Первый день воли

by Jess_L



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_L/pseuds/Jess_L
Summary: Версия встречи Манса Налетчика и Даллы. В «Буре мечей» Манс говорит, что встретил ее на обратном пути из Винтерфелла, остальное — авторская фантазия.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF PLIO; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; бета - wakeupinlondon

Лес у отрогов Северных гор казался бесконечным, но Манс, привыкший к чащам Зачарованного леса за Стеной, чувствовал себя в нем почти как дома. Он ехал не торопясь, гнать лошадь не было смысла. Он ведь всего лишь бродячий менестрель, который незаметно прибился к свите короля Роберта, направлявшегося в Винтерфелл, и так же незаметно отправился восвояси после пира в Большом чертоге Старков. Солдаты и вольные всадники, которых он развлекал похабными песнями, были к тому времени слишком пьяны, чтобы запомнить, как и когда он исчез. Манс не врал себе. Да, ему было интересно взглянуть на Роберта Баратеона и Бенджена Старка, разузнать об их намерениях и оценить общую обстановку в стане врага. Но главная причина, по которой он предпринял это путешествие, заключалась в том, что ему нравились подобные авантюры. Нравилось чувство опасности, горячившее кровь, нравилось играть в героя вроде Баэля Барда и нравилось представлять песни, которые о нем когда-нибудь сочинят. Сам он, увы, мог только исполнять чужие.

Чтобы скрасить долгий одинокий путь на север, он стал вполголоса напевать свою любимую «Песню о зимней розе». Вокруг не было ни души, даже птичий щебет стих, и Манс вытащил из мешка свою лютню, пристроил на колено и принялся себе подыгрывать. Расслабившись, он запел почти в полный голос, когда вдруг сильный удар по голове заставил его замолчать на полуслове. Под копыта лошади покатилась большая шишка. Манс потер лоб, сквозь зубы проклиная белок, и посмотрел вверх. Прямо перед ним высилось большое страж-дерево, нижние ветви которого спускались почти до земли. Кто-то сидел там, скрытый густой кроной, и это была не белка. Белки не умеют хихикать. 

Манс прищурился, чтобы разглядеть невидимого противника.

— Эй, кто там? Давай, вылезай!

— Не хочу, — ответили ему со смешком. Голос был девичий. — Хочешь, сам полезай сюда.

Манс пожал плечами. Потом подумал и слез с седла. Ехал он уже долго, самое время было сделать привал и дать отдохнуть и лошади, и себе. Он привязал лошадь к дереву и опустил мешок на землю. 

— Нет. Я лучше внизу посижу. А вот ты когда-нибудь слезешь, если ты не белка и не птица.

— Долго не просидишь, — пообещал ему голос из ветвей, и Манс понял, что сейчас в него снова целятся метательным снарядом. На этот раз он увернулся, подобрал покатившуюся по палой хвое шишку, прицелился, пытаясь точнее определить источник голоса, и с силой бросил ее вверх. Невидимая девушка ойкнула. 

— Приношу свои извинения, леди, если ранил тебя, — Манс изобразил галантный поклон. Конечно, эта девица никакая не леди, но, когда имеешь дело с женщинами, не стоит скупиться на комплименты. — Спускайся, и я окажу тебе помощь.

Отборной ругани, произнесенной нежным девичьим голосом, позавидовали бы даже вольные всадники из свиты Роберта. Манс едва успел пристроить лютню рядом с мешком и накрыть все свое добро тяжелым плащом, как на него обрушился шквал шишек и сухих веток. Увернуться от всего, что на него летело, было попросту невозможно, и Манс подозревал, что после сегодняшнего дня на его лице и руках добавится синяков и царапин, но часть снарядов ему удалось отправить обратно, и, судя по возгласам сверху, кое-какие из них попали в цель. Внезапно обстрел прекратился. Поняв по скрипу ветвей, что девушка перебирается выше, туда, где еще остались несорванные шишки, Манс снова решил вступить в переговоры:

— Леди, ты защищала свою крепость по всем канонам боевого искусства, я признаю это и восхищаюсь, и готов исполнить в твою честь героическую балладу. Но не подобает ли нам теперь заключить перемирие? У меня в мешке есть хлеб, сыр и мясо. Угощайся.

Девушка в ветвях замерла, а потом свесилась вниз, так что Манс смог разглядеть темный абрис ее фигуры и бледные пятна лица и рук.

— А ты правда менестрель? — спросила она.

— Да. — Манс не слишком кривил душой: он был много кем, но не мыслил себя без своей верной лютни.

Девушка спрыгнула на землю. Высокая и красивая, она оказалась старше, чем он ожидал: лет шестнадцати или семнадцати, в эти годы женщины поклонщиков обычно уже нянчат детей, а не лазают в лесу по деревьям. Цепким взглядом знатока он окинул ее лицо и фигуру: бледно-серые глаза, с легким прищуром изучавшие его, высокие скулы, полную грудь, на которую спускалась толстая коса нечасто встречавшегося среди северян пшеничного цвета, статное тело в крестьянском платье из некрашеной шерсти, и решил, что вполне может позволить себе немного задержаться. Не исключено, что ему даже представится оказия завязать более тесное знакомство. Приятно будет смотреть, как суровое выражение лица незнакомки сменится сладкой истомой. 

— Меня зовут Абель, — представился Манс одним из имен, которые обычно использовал, когда не хотел быть узнанным. Это имя он любил в особенности — имя Баэля Барда, прочитанное навыворот, словно бы равняло его с легендарным героем. — Абель-бард.

— А я — Вель. 

Она все еще сверлила его взглядом, и, вспомнив, что собирался ее угостить, Манс присел на корточки и открыл мешок. Но от протянутой краюхи хлеба с ломтем козьего сыра Вель отказалась. 

— Если ты в самом деле бард, — попросила она, — пойдем в мою деревню. Тебе там хорошо заплатят.

— У вас праздник? — Манс задумался, стоит ли делать крюк, который задержит его дня на два. Но ответ Вель заставил его заинтересованно поднять брови.

— Завтра свадьба моей сестры. Я хочу, чтобы ты спел для нее. 

У вольного народа брачный обычай был очень простым. Если мужчине нравилась какая-то женщина, то он мог попытаться похитить ее. И если ему удавалось отбиться от ее родичей и сладить с ней самой, то на следующее утро они уже считались мужем и женой. А теперь Мансу представилась возможность посмотреть, как это происходит у поклонщиков. И он согласился.


	2. Chapter 2

Вель он усадил на лошадь впереди себя, и они не торопясь направились к выходу из леса.

— Сколько лет твоей сестре? 

— Девятнадцать.

Манс хмыкнул.

— А не старовата ли она для замужества? — спросил он. — Страшненькая, наверное, потому никто и не брал? — и тут же крякнул, получив тычок острым локтем прямо под ребра.

— Далла красавица! — возмутилась Вель. — Они с Бартом давно были помолвлены, просто не хотела она за него идти. Он — сын мельника, толстый и краснорожий, вечно папенькиным добром и деньгами хвастает, а трус тот еще. Когда в прошлом году вышел у нас спор с Харклеями, спрятался в амбаре, да так и просидел там тихо, как мышь за печкой, пока наши ребята с харклеевскими на кулаках да дубинках махались.

— Что же твоя сестра замуж за такого труса идет? — не удержавшись, спросил Манс. — Пырнула бы ножиком, только и делов. 

Он бы прикусил себе язык, да было поздно. Вель повернула к нему голову и глянула искоса:

— Откуда ты такой взялся? Вроде бы с юга приехал. Что, там теперь можно убивать постылых женихов и мужей? А то Далла бы так и сделала. Или я, если бы ей духу не хватило. Да только пустое это. Схватят и казнят, и сбежать отсюда некуда. Разве что в Белую Гавань, чтобы сесть на корабль и отправиться за море, но никто не возьмет нас без денег…

«Вот и узнал побольше об обычаях поклонщиков». Мансу стало неприятно, будто он случайно вступил ногой в коровью лепешку. 

— Что же, — спросил он ровным голосом, — вашему отцу все равно, счастлива его дочь или нет, раз он выдает ее за такую свинью?

— Нет. Просто он считает, что для счастья нужны деньги, и хочет видеть Даллу, а в будущем и меня, хорошо пристроенными, — сказала печально Вель. — Мы бедны. Но отец все равно не торопил Даллу с окончательным решением, пока люди лорда Амбера не поймали нашего брата Родрика. Его обвинили в браконьерстве на земле Амберов и сослали в Ночной Дозор. И тогда отец настоял на свадьбе. Он боится, что после его смерти мы останемся без поддержки. Мы бы прекрасно справились вдвоем! — светлые брови Вель яростно сошлись на переносице. — Но Далла — лучшая дочь, чем я. Она не захотела огорчать отца.

— И она не могла выбрать кого-то более достойного?

Вель пожала плечами.

— У нас невеликий выбор кавалеров. Будь ей кто-нибудь люб, думаю, она бы стала возражать, но я знаю, что ее сердце пока свободно. Барт вроде бы ее обожает. На именины он подарил ей пояс, вышитый жемчугом, и кованые серьги. Сестра говорит, что во всех людях есть что-то хорошее, и она сможет притерпеться. Еще она говорит, что если не найдет счастья в муже, то найдет в своих будущих сыновьях. — Вель вздохнула. — Она много такого говорит, будто умудренная жизнью старуха. Поедем быстрее. Пусть твое пение и игра напомнят ей, что она еще молода, и скрасят последний день воли.


	3. Chapter 3

Лес быстро кончился, и перед Мансом и Вель открылась деревня: ряд небольших домов, сложенных из грубого камня и крытых дранкой. Хотя ночь еще не наступила, в затянутых рыбьими пузырями окнах уже зажигались огни — тень от возвышавшихся на западе холмов скрыла солнце. Манс сразу выделил дом мельника: он единственный из всех был двухэтажным и стоял выше всех по склону, откуда с шумом спадал ручей, крутивший большое колесо. Когда они поравнялись с первыми изгородями, Вель спрыгнула с седла. Дом, к которому она направилась, был одним из самых маленьких, стены и крыша позеленели от покрывшего их мха, но в палисаднике вокруг, казалось, были собраны все цветы, которые только можно было найти на Севере. 

Отец двух сестер оказался кряжистым седовласым горцем с изборожденным морщинами лицом. При виде Манса он сперва недоуменно нахмурился, но, когда Вель сказала ему, что это менестрель, взгляд ее отца просиял. 

— Никогда на моей памяти менестрели до нашей глуши не доходили! Сегодня всю ночь будут танцы в старом амбаре, а завтра — свадебный пир и снова танцы, — продолжил он, — а всей музыки — два потертых барабана с потрескавшейся кожей да старый Кен, который играет на волынке. Ему еще в юности на охоте медведь отдавил оба уха, но легкие у него здоровые. Правда, молодым его дудение не в лад никогда не мешало веселиться, но если ты, менестрель, сыграешь у нас, то свадьба моей Даллы будет роскошной, прямо как у Старков Винтерфелльских. 

Затем старик принялся заверять, что Абелю обязательно заплатят полный кошель медных звезд и накормят лучшими блюдами со свадебного стола, но Манс почти не слышал, что он говорил. Потому что к гостю вышла Далла.

Когда много времени спустя Манс вспоминал эту сцену, она не утрачивала яркости. Вель была красива — Далла оказалась прекрасна. Выше ростом и более статная, чем ее младшая сестра, в которой еще сохранялась подростковая угловатость, она двигалась с невыразимой грациозностью, которой не мешала грубая крестьянская одежда. Медовые волосы, более теплого оттенка, чем у сестры, ниспадали ниже пояса, перевязанные простой бледно-голубой лентой. 

— Сами боги послали вас, Абель, — произнесла она нежным грудным голосом, а от ее улыбки он на мгновение задохнулся. — Как бы дальше не сложилась моя жизнь, теперь я уверена, что день моей свадьбы станет счастливым, и я не забуду его до самой смерти. Будьте нашим гостем.

Манса пригласили к столу. Впоследствии он не мог вспомнить, что именно ел, хотя, скорее всего, это была простая каша с мясом, обычное блюдо в этих краях. То он заглядывался на Даллу, и ему казалось, что он вкушает чистый мед, то вспоминал, что назавтра ее отдадут какому-то ублюдку, и во рту моментально начинало горчить. 

Затем они перешли в амбар, на стенах которого укрепили факелы. Туда уже набились, наверное, все жители деревни, и Манс обнаружил себя сидящим на табурете с лютней в руках, рядом с двумя барабанщиками, заросшими черным кучерявым волосом так, что походили на небольших медведей, и старым тощим волынщиком. Барабаны не всегда попадали в ритм, а волынщик играл слишком громко и местами фальшиво, но простые мелодии незамысловатых северных танцев это не портило. Манс все их знал наизусть, его пальцы машинально перебирали струны, а взгляд не отрывался от Даллы, которую кружил в танце крепкий красномордый детина. В определенном роде его можно было бы даже счесть привлекательным. Во внезапном приступе злости Манс с такой силой ударил по струнам, что нежный голос лютни заглушил вопли волынки. Но никто, казалось, не обратил внимание на его вспышку, только башмаки танцующих сильнее застучали по дощатому полу. Затем, чтобы дать отдых другим музыкантам, Манс спел «Медведя и прекрасную деву» — деревенские ему подпевали во всю мощь своих здоровых легких. А потом отец невесты попросил его спеть «Два сердца бьются как одно». В просьбе не было ничего необычного: эту песню традиционно исполняли на свадьбах. Но Манс сам удивился всколыхнувшейся в его душе буре. С его губ едва не сорвался резкий отказ, но он вдруг передумал. Взял первый аккорд, второй — и запел, глядя прямо в глаза той, что с первого взгляда похитила его сердце. Он пел так проникновенно, как, наверное, никогда раньше не делал. И Далла покраснела, слушая, как он неприкрыто выражает перед ней свою любовь. Покраснела, но глаз не отвела.

Этот обмен взглядами мог бы остаться незамеченным, ведь все вокруг были уже порядком навеселе, да и факелы давали больше теней, чем света. Но Барт, похоже, прекрасно осведомленный о холодности к нему невесты, не выпускал ее из виду. Он тоже был пьян, и выпитый эль, судя по всему, лишь сильнее разжег мучавшую его ревность. Целиком отдавшись песне и переполнявшим его чувствам, Манс слишком поздно увидел несущийся к его лицу кулак.

— Не смей на нее пялиться, с-с-сука!

Мгновение — и Манс оказался на полу с гудящей от удара головой и стремительно заплывающим глазом, лютня вылетела из рук и упала с жалобным звоном. Удар ногой он уже предвидел и успел откатиться в сторону. Вместо его ребер Барт пнул табурет, тут же его схватил и замахнулся. В последний момент Манс сумел уклониться и выбросил вперед ноги, целя Барту в живот. Толстый слой жира погасил часть удара, но все равно Барт крякнул и согнулся, выпустив табурет. Второй раз бить не пришлось: двое крепких парней схватили сына мельника за плечи и оттащили в сторону. Запоздало заохали женщины. 

К Мансу протолкался старик — отец Даллы.

— Как ты, парень?

Манс потрогал опухший глаз. Синяк намечался знатный.

— Жить буду.

Вель, быстрая и ловкая, опустилась рядом с ним на колени и протянула ему тряпку, смоченную в холодной воде. Манс приложил ее к глазу, и сразу стало легче. 

— Негоже ты ведешь себя, сын, — проговорил кто-то голосом, полным ворчливой укоризны, и Манс скосил в ту сторону здоровый глаз. Крупный, плотно сбитый мужчина, стоящий перед Бартом, мог быть только его отцом-мельником. Это было видно и по тому, как почтительно расступились перед ним сельчане, и как покорно выслушивал его наставления сын, хотя и явственно скрипя зубами. — Неужто забыл про то, что он — гость в нашем селении? 

— Я не забыл, — процедил Барт. — Не убил же его, только морду попортил. Чтобы не раскидывал свои глазенапы куда не просят!

— За погляд денег не берут, — хмыкнул мельник. — Он — менестрель, поет о любви, ну и увлекся мужик, с кем не бывает. Он завтра уйдет своей дорогой, а с женой тебе жить. Охолони маленько.

Барт угрюмо кивнул. Манс поискал взглядом рядом с ним Даллу — кому, как не невесте, хлопотать над побитым героем. Но Даллы не было, она словно растворилась в тени. Мельник повернулся к Мансу:

— Не держи на нас зла, Абель, — так ведь тебя зовут?

Манс кивнул.

— Ты поешь про любовь, — продолжил мельник, — сам знаешь, как это у них, молодых, бывает. Кровь горячая, вскипают по поводу и без. Прости моего сына, что кулаками размахался, не подумав, а я к твоей плате еще и от себя добавлю.

Пришел черед Мансу скрипеть зубами оттого, с какой легкостью мельник отделил его от «молодых». Сам он не без оснований считал, что у него и кровь горячее, да и сил, и ловкости побольше, чем у деревенского увальня, даже если тому увальню двадцать, а ему, Мансу, пошел четвертый десяток. Но ссориться с этими поклонщиками и давать им повод для драки он не мог. За Стеной ждал вольный народ, его народ, который он сам взялся вести на юг, к спасению, и даже герои древности не смогли бы драться со всей деревней разом и победить. Манс выдавил из себя нечто, похожее на улыбку, принимая извинения и набитый медяками кошель.

Постепенно сумятица, вызванная дракой, улеглась, и снова начались танцы. Манс подобрал свою лютню, уверился, что она цела, но не стал больше присоединяться к музыкантам, отговорившись больной головой. Мельник оказался настолько щедр, что предложил для ночлега свой дом, но Манс отказался и вместо этого попросился на сеновал.


	4. Chapter 4

Конюшня, над которой размещался сеновал, была пристроена к амбару с задней стороны, и сквозь стену доносился гул продолжавшейся гулянки. Манс лежал на сене, пахнущем уходящим летом, заложив руки за голову, и гадал, сумеет ли заснуть этой ночью. Мешала ему вовсе не боль в подбитом глазе. Красота Даллы завладела его умом и сердцем, и он точно знал, что не сможет завтра играть на ее свадьбе и спокойно наблюдать, как ее отдают другому, да и мельник, и его сын вряд ли будут рады его там видеть. Лучше будет тихо уйти на рассвете, когда все уснут. 

Но до рассвета было еще далеко, когда кто-то поднялся по приставной лестнице наверх. Мягко зашуршало сено. Манс напрягся было, но тут тихий голос нерешительно позвал:

— Абель? — и он узнал Даллу.

— Я здесь, — откликнулся он.

Далла присела на расстоянии вытянутой руки и подтолкнула к нему увесистый узелок. 

— Я тут тебе еды собрала, — прошептала она. — Я бы очень хотела, чтобы ты остался поиграть на моей свадьбе, но тебе лучше будет уйти. Барт напился, и, я слышала, все приговаривал, как хочет тебя проучить. Что, мол, ты неведомо откуда взялся, и так смотришь на чужих женщин, как ни один приличный человек не будет. Договорился до того, что ты наверняка одичалый. Думаю, ему мало кто поверил, все видели, как он на эль налегал, но если поверят… Одичалых у нас сильно не любят.

Манс про себя восхитился проницательностью Барта. Обычно эль и вино отбивают остатки разума, но тут ровно озарение снизошло на парня. Жаль только, что действительно придется уходить как можно скорее.

— А как же ты? — также шепотом спросил он. — Я уйду, а он отыграется на тебе?

Далла дернула плечом.

— Не посмеет. — Правда, в ее голосе недоставало уверенности. — И отец не разрешит. Да и забудет он, скорее всего, если твое лицо больше не увидит. Прощай, певец Абель, — добавила она со вздохом. Но осталась сидеть.

Манс потянулся, нашарил в темноте ее руку и накрыл своей. Жилка на ее запястье, тонком и горячем, билась сильно и часто.

— Ты много женщин любил, Абель? — вдруг спросила она. Манс заморгал.

— Я не помню, — ответил он. Чувствуя рядом с собой ее близость, он, действительно, никакую другую женщину не мог вспомнить. В этот момент никого больше просто не существовало. — Наверное. 

Она выдернула свою ладонь из его пальцев. Но тут же сама сжала его руку, так что он даже не успел всерьез испугаться, что чем-то оскорбил ее.

— А это было… так же, как в твоих песнях? — спросила она с какой-то лихорадочной настойчивостью. — Или в них все ложь?

— В них все правда, — ответил он тихо, — для того, кто умеет и хочет любить.

— Я хочу. Научи меня.

Сказано это было так искренне, с такой безыскусной прелестью, что Манс задохнулся от нежности, а его сердце бешено зачастило, когда оказалось, что ее лицо совсем рядом, и он чувствует на губах ее дыхание. Но после короткого поцелуя он отстранился. Понимает ли она, что собирается сделать?..

— А как же твой жених? Он узнает.

Далла тряхнула головой, так что лента, удерживавшая ее прическу, развязалась, и пышные волосы рассыпались по плечам. 

— Не узнает. У нас есть знахарка. Другие девушки пользуются ее снадобьями перед свадьбой. Я их осуждала… когда-то. 

Он почувствовал в ней упрямство, сродни тому, что ключом било в ее младшей сестре, просто у нее оно обычно было скрыто за мягким женственным обличьем.

— Абель… — она вновь потянулась к нему. И Мансу потребовалось собрать все остатки воли, чтобы снова ее удержать. Она предлагала ему свою чистоту и любовь, он просто не мог принять ее дар, продолжая лгать. Будь что будет, но сначала он скажет ей правду.

— Подожди, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как ее тело трепещет в его руках. Он и сам дрожал и горел, как в лихорадке. — Я хочу прежде сказать… Хочу, чтобы ты знала. Барт угадал верно. Я — из вольного народа.

— Вольного народа? — переспросила она.

— Да. Вы зовете нас одичалыми. Но мы не более дикие, чем вы, — лишь более свободные. 

За те несколько мгновений, что она молчала, он успел пройти все стадии страха: от легкого беспокойства до полной уверенности в том, что она сейчас с презрением отвернется от него. Наконец, она спросила:

— А как тебя зовут на самом деле? 

Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Манс. Манс-Налетчик. 

И добавил горько, только чтобы снова не слушать ее молчание:

— Можешь крикнуть это имя Барту и другим, там, в амбаре, они с удовольствием расправятся со мной.

— Я так и сделаю, — яростно прошептала она. — Если ты снова откажешь мне. 

С этими словами она толкнула его — несильно, но неожиданно, так что он упал на спину в кучу сена, но при этом потянул ее за собой. Ее тело оказалось полностью прижатым к нему, и уже было не скрыть, что тянуть время он дальше не сможет. Но он все же спросил, гладя ее плечи:

— Это угроза?

— Да! — Ее губы, в противовес словам, были нежны, когда она коснулась ими его заплывшего глаза, а их поцелуи — целебнее любого бальзама. Боль ушла, остался только восторг. Они долго целовались, окутанные шатром ее распущенных волос, когда же прервались, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, Манс прошептал:

— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, моя госпожа! — и перевернулся, так что она оказалась под ним.

— Спой мне песню, Манс, — попросила она, когда его ладони зашарили у нее под сорочкой. — Только для меня.

— Все мои песни отныне — только для тебя, — прошептал он, умелыми пальцами извлекая из нее череду вздохов. — Для тебя одной.

«Даже если мы никогда больше не увидимся», — успел подумать он, погружаясь в горячую темноту, в которой не могло быть связных слов и мыслей, а только единение двух тел и двух душ — самая древняя в этом мире песня без слов.


	5. Chapter 5

— Пойдем со мной. 

Они сидели на сене, обнявшись. Рассвет уже пробирался внутрь сквозь неплотно подогнанные доски, а вместе с ним и утренний холод, и Манс накрыл Даллу своим плащом. В конюшне не было слышно ни звука. Ночью там перестукивали копытами и беспокоились лошади, но потом кто-то вошел и успокоил их, и все стихло.

— Я не могу… — прошептала Далла. — Отец…

— И что с ним случится? Он умрет с голоду, если ты исчезнешь? И земля, и хозяйство, и дом останутся при нем. Тебя он и так уже отдал в чужую семью. Но свободные женщины сами выбирают свою судьбу.

Манс говорил с горячностью, подстегиваемой отчаянием. Теперь он просто не мог уйти без нее, оставить ее другому. Можно было бы, конечно, скрутить ее концом веревки, что лежала, смотанная, в его мешке, дожидаясь часа, когда вновь придется перебираться через Стену, а рот заткнуть тряпкой. Но он просто не мог поступить с той, которая завладела всем его сердцем, как какой-нибудь Плакальщик. 

— Пойдем со мной, — повторил он. — Я не смогу одеть тебя в шелка и украсить бриллиантами, но отдам тебе всю свою любовь и верность. У вольного народа не бывает королев, но для меня ты будешь больше, чем королевой. Ты — свет всей моей жизни. Останься со мной, я не смогу больше жить в темноте.

Далла молчала. Но он точно знал, что не был ей безразличен, по той страсти, с которой она отвечала на его поцелуи и объятия, и по тому, как сейчас от волнения вздымалась ее грудь, дрожали губы, трепетали ресницы. Ему просто нужно найти правильные слова, чтобы ее убедить. Неужто он, знающий все любовные песни Семи Королевств и Застенья, не сможет этого сделать?.. 

Но он не успел привести новые доводы. Лестница заскрипела. Рука Манса дернулась к мешку, под которым, спрятанный, лежал кинжал. Далла перехватила его запястье.

— Это сестра, — прошептала она. 

Над дощатым настилом показалась голова девушки. Вель не выказала удивления, увидев их вместе, лишь хмыкнула, будто этого и ожидала.

— Пора уходить, — сказала она Мансу. — Все спят, самое время.

Манс нахмурился. Он не позволит этой девчонке собой командовать.

— Я никуда не пойду без… 

Вель, не обращая на него внимания, повернулась к Далле: 

— Твои вещи я собрала. Спускайтесь быстро и тихо.

— Вель, я не могу… — пролепетала Далла, но та ее оборвала:

— А с Бартом ты спать теперь сможешь? — Вель зло прищурилась. — Это же все равно, что выбросить свои жизнь к свиньям в поилку. До старости же будешь себя корить, только исправить уже будет ничего нельзя.

Далла выпрямилась, провела рукой по спутанным волосам.

— Я тебя одну оставить не могу, — сказала она настойчиво. — Ведь и тебя тогда отдадут если не Барту, то кому и похуже. У меня вечно сердце не на месте из-за тебя будет, не смогу я быть счастливой.

Вель фыркнула.

— Вот еще. Я свои вещи тоже собрала в узелок, с вами пойду. 

У Манса от удивления расширились глаза. Вот же бедовая девка! Далла беспомощно взглянула на него, и он кивнул, давая разрешение рассказать правду.

— Вель, мы далеко пойдем. Очень. — Далла замолчала, но так как сказанное не произвело на ее младшую сестру впечатления, то ей пришлось набрать в грудь воздуха и выпалить: — За Стену.

— Я догадалась, — спокойно кивнула Вель. — Он ведь, как мы познакомились, предлагал, чтобы ты Барта убила. Кстати, имей в виду, если и этот тебе чем не угодит. Милый обычай.

Далла, выслушав сестру, только руками развела, предоставляя право решения Мансу. А он, в общем-то, был бы не против — среди вольного народа такая боевая и находчивая девица будет как рыба в воде, да и копьеносица, судя по всему, из нее выйдет отменная, — вот только было в этом одно «но»…

— Лошадь есть только у меня, — сказал он. — Вдвоем мы на ней как-нибудь уместились бы, но вот втроем уже точно нет. А если пешком пойдем — в два счета догонят.

Вель снова фыркнула.

— Скажешь тоже, пешком. Мы тоже лошадей возьмем.

— И нас по ним выследят даже успешнее, чем если бы мы пешком шли, — сообщил ей Манс. — На конокрадстве девять из десяти неопытных налетчиков попадаются.

— Было бы на чем выслеживать, — Вель усмехнулась и подмигнула ему. — Я наших лошадей оседлала, а всех остальных выпустила в лес. Пока их соберут, мы уже далеко будем. А воронов для писем, как в замках у лордов, у нас не держат.

***

Утреннее солнце пробивалось сквозь плотную хвою страж-деревьев. Где-то далеко впереди была Стена, приближавшаяся с каждым шагом их лошадей, там, где лес становился реже, она уже хорошо виднелась, но беглецы намеренно держались чащи, чтобы подобраться к подножию по возможности незаметно. Вель ускакала вперед, словно стараясь как можно быстрее расстаться с прошлым и перейти к новой жизни. Манс и Далла там, где позволяла тропа, ехали рядом. Иногда они отпускали поводья, чтобы коснуться руки друг друга. Манс приглядывался к своей жене — ведь теперь, когда он ее увез, по обычаям вольного народа они стали мужем и женой, — но не видел в ее лице ни капли сожалений. Приняв решение, она перестала сомневаться и больше не оглядывалась назад. Встретив взгляд мужа, Далла улыбнулась ему и крепче сжала его пальцы. Что бы ни ждало их впереди, сколько бы ни было им отмерено времени, отныне и до конца они пройдут свой путь вместе.


End file.
